


Windows To the Soul

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they met, Harrison Wells seems to see right into Barry's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows To the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of MMOM and the prompt is "Eyes".

The first thing Barry notices about Harrison Wells is his eyes. Of course, the cover of his autobiography plays them up. A black and white photograph, except for the piercing blue of those eyes. He thinks it's a trick, because the color is impossible. 

Inhuman.

But the color is real. Barry is standing in the crowd, his height giving him the perfect vantage point as Harrison Wells talks about the particle accelerator and the future. 

"That future will be here faster than you think."

Barry's breath stutters as Harrison Wells locks eyes with him for the space of time it takes for those words to echo in his brain. He's drowning in blueness, the color of a perfectly cloudless October sky.

Iris is at his side, the girl he's loved for more than half his life, but in that instant, all he can see are Wells' blue eyes consuming him.

Much later, when he's walking through S.T.A.R. Labs, and Harrison Wells isn't some remote, god-like stranger, but a man in a wheelchair - flawed and injured - he remembers that moment. That instant when their eyes met and Barry feels arousal percolate in his veins. He's spent nine months in a coma and now he's getting hard thinking about the man who saved his life.

It's both embarrassment and need to see his family that drives him to run out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

But Barry has no words to explain what drives him, alone in his own bedroom for the first time in nine months, to unearth a bottle of hand lotion and stretch on his bed and touch himself. He tries to think of Iris, but her face is not what sparks his desire.

He's caught up by a pair of blue eyes that seem to read his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
